


Starry scarf.

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple scarf and coffee brings two people together during the bitter cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry scarf.

Date: 23rd December  
Time: 9:27pm  
Loaction: Yoglabs

Work, work work... Why do I have to work tonight? I could be at home, relaxing.. But no, while I'm stuck here, Honeydew is out getting wasted.. Like every year. Next time he can do the late night work instead of fucking off, leaving me here. 

I checked the clock in my office, 9:27pm. I've been here for god knows how many hours, and I was still working. Honeydew pissed off hours ago to go to the pub down the road, I swear that place is his second home. As I moved a rack of test-tubes over to storage, I sighed. I hate to admit it but.. even I need a break. As I re-entered my office, I sat down at my desk and began typing, a cup coffee sat by my laptop. I reached over, grabbed the cup and took a sip. Expecting the drink to be warm, I took a mouthful. However, when the liquid hit my throat I spat it out immediately. 'Yuck', I guess I must have forgotten about it, resulting it to go stone cold. I put the cup back on my desk and heard a vibrating noise, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and saw that someone was calling me. I answered the phone, not looking at who's number it is. 

"Hello?", I asked.

"Hey Xeph!", Immediately I recognized the voice as Nano.

"Nano, hey! It's been a while!", I replied happily.

"Yeah, it has been. Hey Xeph are you busy?" 

"Uh well I'm working. Were you planning something?"

"Well, Lalna's drunk and I need some company, I thought we could grab a coffee". Nano replied sounding annoyed at the first part.

"How am I not surprised that Lalna is drunk.. Also coffee sounds good". 

"But what about your work?" Nano asked.

"I'll get Honeydew to do it.. He owes me after leaving me here", I reply, smirking.

"Just meet me outside of Yoglabs, in about.." I looked up to the clock, it was 9:40pm. "About 20 minutes." 

"Okay, see you there!" chirped Nano before ending the call.

I smiled to myself, it's been awhile since I last saw the flux queen. It'll be nice to see her again. Logging off my laptop, I got up from my seat and headed towards the door. Hanging my lab coat up and putting my coat and scarf on. As I put my scarf on I smirked, this scarf was a present from Honeydew. It was a deep blue colour with yellow stars dotted around, the thick material always kept me warm, no matter how cold it gets. Despite him being a ass most of the time, he can be thoughtful. 

As I walked through the corridor to the main door, it was surprisingly quiet. Usually it's like a circus here, but that's when Dew is here. I exited Yoglabs and was welcomed to the cold. Jesus christ! It's freezing! I pulled my scarf on tighter and looked for Nano. Eventually, I found her and snuck up on her. When I was close enough I grabbed her waist and spun her round, she shrieked.

"Xeph! You ass!" Nano shouted.

"Haha! Your face was priceless!" Nano slapped my arm playfully as I continued laughing.

"Come on!" Nano said sounding frustrated as she pulled on my arm. 

Soon I stopped laughing as we started to walk to a nearby coffee shop. Talking along the way. We eventually found one after about 10 minutes of walking. We entered the shop, sat at a table and placed our order. Surprisingly, our drinks came quickly as the waiter placed our drinks in front of us. Nano ordered a hot chocolate with squirty cream and mini marshmallows, while I ordered a simple black coffee. Nursing the hot drink, Nano and I managed to catch up.

"So how's work?" She asked after taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Good, been a bit busy though, but that's Yoglabs for ya", I replied smirking before taking a sip of my own drink. "How have you been Nano? Like you said it's been a while". 

"I've been good, managed to put up with Lalna". She replied with a grin. I chuckled and then realised the time. 

"Shit, it's nearly 10:30pm. We better get home". Nano nodded and gulped down the remains of her hot chocolate. We both put on our coats and I wrapped my scarf loosely around my neck. As we exited the shop we were both hit in the face by the cold. The cold had gotten worse as temperatures dropped.

"Damn! It's freezing!" Nano exclaimed as she shivered. I looked towards Nano, I could see her shaking. Without thinking I unwrapped my scarf from my neck and wrapped around Nano's neck. She stared into my eyes with a confused look. My hands were still holding onto the scarf.

"Xeph? Wha-". Nano was cut off as I pulled on the scarf, her lips connecting to mine. She was tense at the start but soon relaxed after a few seconds. Slowly, I pulled back but Nano had kissed me again. That scarf kept us together, pulled us together. It bonded us together.


End file.
